Maryse's Hell
by BJ071992
Summary: The Miz and Maryse are the "It" couple of the WWE. However, their world is turned upside down when Maryse is arrested and fired from WWE. The Miz is torn between standing by his wife and his job as he needs the money he brings in as his acting career is failing. Will Maryse's hell end or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. I am writing this fan fiction as a request from**_ _ **nyelator.**_

* * *

 **RAW - Dallas, Texas.**

The Miz and his wife Maryse were making their way backstage. The Miz had just defeated Zack Ryder to win the Intercontinental Championship.

"You did so good, baby." Maryse told her husband.

"I can't believe it, hun." The Miz said, giving his wife a peck on the cheek.

"Let's just hope I can do one better when I beat that loser Layla later tonight." Maryse laughed.

Suddenly, Stephanie McMahon arrived with Triple H, Gerald Brisco, Pat Patterson, Renee Young and two police officers. Maryse and The Miz looked totally confused as to what was going on.

"Congratulations, Miz." Stephanie said to him.

"Thanks, Steph." he responded.

"Excuse us, but my baby needs to help me get ready for my match with Layla." Maryse said to Stephanie.

The two police officers stood in front of Maryse, one of them slapping handcuffs on her!

"Hey! What is this?!" Maryse demanded.

"Maryse Mizanin, you're under arrest for disorderly conduct and battery. You have the right to remain silent and an attorney. But anything you say can be used against you in court." the female officer said to Maryse.

"There has to be a mistake!" The Miz said. "My wife would never hit anyone!"

"Sir, your wife slapped Richard Ryder in the face and he's decided to press charges against her." the male officer said.

"Baby, don't let them take me away!" Maryse pleaded.

"I will get a lawyer for you." The Miz told her.

"Don't bother using any of our lawyers." Stephanie said firmly. "WWE's lawyers will NOT represent Maryse!"

"AND WHY NOT?!" The Miz screamed in Stephanie's face.

"You scream in my wife's face again, I'll give you something to scream about!" Triple H warned him.

"Hunter, I've got it under control." Stephanie said to her husband before turning her focus to Maryse. "And if you think that you're going to be a future Women's Champion, then you can kiss that goodbye because this company is washing our hands of you!"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Maryse asked angrily.

"It means that you're fired!" Stephanie yelled. "Officers, get her out of here!"

The police drag Maryse away as she cries.

"Mike, don't let them get away with this!"

"I won't." he called out to her.

Stephanie and the rest of the officials then started to leave.

"Walk away, you gutless pieces of shit!" The Miz yelled at them.

Either Stephanie and the officials didn't hear him or chose not to hear him because they kept walking, leaving Miz looking angry. He had to get his wife bailed, but how?

* * *

Maryse is taken to the police lock-up.

"Put this on." the female officer told Maryse, holding up an orange jumpsuit.

Maryse looked disgusted.

"There is NO WAY I'm putting that on!" Maryse said angrily. "It totally clashes with my clothes!"

"Either you put it on or I'll forcibly put it on you myself." the female officer said, unimpressed with Maryse's attitude. "So, what's it going to be?!"

Maryse threw the jumpsuit at the female officer in defiance.

"Dickhead!" the female officer snarled at Maryse. "Officers, I need assistance!"

Eventually, two other female officers put the jumpsuit on Maryse, who was continuing to resist.

"Put her in the holding cell!"

Maryse is then shoved into the holding cell.

"Your bail hearing will be in the morning." the female officer told Maryse before walking away.

Maryse sat on the metal bench and started to cry. All she wanted was for her husband to bail her out. Now, she had no future with the WWE and all of her plans to become the Women's Champion were...gone. Just like that!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Maryse attended her bail hearing to see how much money her husband would need to bail her out.

"Maryse Mizanin, you are facing misdemeanour charges. Is that correct?" the judge asked her.

"Yes." Maryse replied.

"Okay. You have been granted bail until your next court appearance in two months time." the judge told Maryse. "Bail is set at $30,000. Court is dismissed!"

Maryse looked shocked. $30,000 is a lot of money to get bailed out. Hopefully, her husband would bail her out as soon as possible.

* * *

Speaking of The Miz, he was sound asleep in the master bedroom when his phone went off.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"Baby, it's me."

"Maryse?"

"I've been granted bail, but you have to pay $30,000 dollars to get me out." Maryse said.

"Babe, I don't have that much money on me at the moment. I'm not making much in my acting career and I need the money from WWE to pay the rent, shopping, bills and everything else." Miz said.

"Oh, I get it!" Maryse snapped. "You would rather stay in WWE than bail out your own wife!"

"It's not that..." Miz pleaded.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?!" Maryse screamed. "IF YOU DON'T BAIL ME OUT, I HAVE TO STAY IN THIS JAIL UNTIL MY NEXT COURT APPEARANCE IN TWO MONTHS!"

"Babe, calm down." Miz told his wife. "I'll find a way to get you bailed out."

"Good."

The Miz hung up and covered his face with his hands. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

When The Miz arrived for the SmackDown taping later that day, he found some of the female wrestlers gossiping about Maryse.

"I can't believe that Maryse got arrested." Eva Marie told Summer Rae. "She's such a fugly whore!"

"You don't say." Summer laughed.

"I heard that she was in line to become the Women's Champion." Emma said. "The last thing the WWE needs is some talentless bimbo stealing the spotlight!"

"She's probably crying in jail because her poor hubby can't save her!" Rosa Mendes laughed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The four ladies jumped up to discover The Miz looking at them. He was beyond furious at these bitches gossiping about his wife.

"Mike, we were just..." Emma started to say.

"I know what you bitches were doing and I DO NOT appreciate my wife being slandered!" Miz yelled at them.

"Well lookie here!" Eva Marie gloated. "The Miz has come to defend his precious Maryse. How touching!"

"AT LEAST MY WIFE ISN'T A COCKSUCKING SLUT LIKE YOU, EVA!" The Miz screamed at her.

Eva Marie looked disgusted.

"Listen..." Summer started to sneer.

"AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON YOU, SUMMER! YOU NOTHING BUT A CHEAP RIP-OFF!"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Summer asked him angrily.

"YOU COPIED THE EXACT ATTIRE MARYSE WEARS TO THE RING!"

Summer stormed off angrily, realising that she wasn't going to win.

"IF YOU BITCHES CONTINUE TO BITCH ABOUT MY WIFE, I'LL HAVE YOU ALL REPORTED AND YOU WILL NO LONGER HAVE A JOB! MARK...MY...WORDS!" Miz continued to scream at them before walking away.

Eva Marie flipped The Miz off.

"What an asshole!" Rosa Mendes said.

"He'll get his." Eva told her.

* * *

In her jail cell, Maryse waited for hours to see if her bail would be paid for. When the Miz didn't show up, Maryse sat on the bed and started to cry.

"Mike, I just want you to bail me out." Maryse sobbed. "Please, just get me out of here."

Maryse then laid down and cried into the pillow. How long will she have to endure this hell?


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later, Maryse was laying on the bed inside her jail cell. Her husband had been unable to post the bail money as he had been busy with WWE commitments, so she was stuck in prison for 60 days until her next hearing.

"You look worse for wear." one of the prisoners said to her.

Maryse glared at this woman, who was around the same age as Maryse, except she was overweight and had a tattoo on her chest that said 'ride together, die together.'

"Who are you?" Maryse asked her, still glaring.

"I'm Nikki Elms." the woman replied. "You are?"

"Maryse Mizanin."

"I heard that name before." Nikki remarked. "Are you a famous actress or something?"

"No, I'm in the WWE." Maryse replied.

"Pity, we don't get no TV in this hole." Nikki said. "The superintendent thinks that us prisoners deserve no luxuries."

"That's stupid!" Maryse said. "How are we supposed to know what's going on in America when we can't watch the nightly news?!"

"Radio, my dear." Nikki said.

"What are you in prison for?" Maryse asked Nikki.

"I'm serving 25 to life for first degree murder." Nikki replied.

Maryse looked shocked.

"Shit!"

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" Nikki asked her.

"My husband was supposed to bail me out, but he didn't have the money." Maryse replied, choking up.

"You poor thing." Nikki said sympathetically.

"I'm hoping that I get a light sentence for my misdemeanour charges." Maryse said.

"If you need anything, I'll be here for you." Nikki told her.

"Thanks."

For the first time since she was arrested, Maryse managed to smile.

* * *

The Miz, however, was far from smiling. He had just missed out on making a guest appearance on _The Young & the Restless _and was very disappointed about it. As for his job, Miz was able to win some of his matches, but he couldn't get past the fact that the female wrestlers were continuing to gossip about Maryse, with Eva Marie being the biggest culprit. Some of them like Alicia Fox, Natalya and returning wrestler, Tori, stood by Maryse and the Miz was thankful for that.

The doorbell suddenly rang. Miz got up from the couch and opened the door to find Trinity Fatu (aka Naomi) standing there.

"Trinity, what brings you here?" Miz asked her.

"Man, Jon and I are really worried about you." Trinity said to him.

"I suppose you've heard the latest gossip?"

"Why should you care what that whore Eva Marie thinks? She's just another Barbie Blanks!" Trinity said.

The Miz managed to laugh. The fact that Trinity compared Eva Marie to Kelly Kelly was just gold!

"I hope Maryse is okay." Trinity said. "I thought you would've bailed her out by now, Mike."

"I can't afford it." Miz told her. "I have to pay the bills and everything to maintain this house."

"But you're an actor too."

"That's not going well." Miz admitted. "I was going to tell Maryse, but she would just think that I'm a failure."

Trinity looked sad.

"Once Maryse gets out, Jon and I would love to have a double date with you guys." she said. "You cool with that?"

"Sure." Miz said, managing to smile.

* * *

Back in the prison, Maryse is being surrounded by a group of bad female inmates.

"This chica thinks she's so pretty!" an inmate with a Spanish accent said.

"Let's smash her up!" said another inmate.

"Leave me alone!" Maryse shouted at them.

"Why should we, bitch?!" an inmate with a lazy eye asked Maryse.

Just as they were about to beat Maryse up, Nikki Elms manages to walk in.

"There a problem, ladies?!" she asked them angrily.

"Nah, Nikki Noo." the Spanish inmate replied. "We were just making the new chica feel welcome."

Not believing them, Nikki told them straight. "Get your sorry asses outta here before I give you all a thumping!"

"Let's go, ladies." the Spanish inmate told her crew before they walked off.

"You okay, Mary?" Nikki asked her.

"I'm fine." Maryse replied. "And the name's Maryse."

"Got it."

"Thanks for saving me." Maryse said.

"You're welcome." Nikki said.

Despite a rough start, Maryse was just very grateful to befriend Nikki. Maybe prison life wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, The Miz was backstage after successfully retaining his Intercontinental title when Eva Marie came over to poke the bear.

"It sure sucks without having your wife around, doesn't it?" she said, smirking.

"Just fuck off, Eva! Go suck some poor guys dick!" Miz shouted at her.

"Not very friendly!" Eva said sarcastically.

"You're just lucky I don't hit women, otherwise..."

"I DARE you to try it!" Eva smirked, trying to goad Miz into hitting her.

"He may not hit you, but I sure can!" a female voice yelled out.

Eva turned around and was slapped in the face by none other than Natalya!

"You got no respect, Eva." she told her. "You're just nothing but pure trash!"

"How dare you..." Eva growled.

"Get the hell out of here before I beat some respect into you!" Natalya ordered.

Eva Marie didn't say another word and stormed off in a huff.

"Thanks, Nattie." Miz said.

"No worries, Miz." Natalya said. "I just hope Maryse gets released soon."

"Her trial's not for another two months." Miz told her.

"I hope she gets a light sentence." Natalya said.

"So do I."

But the look on Miz's face said that Maryse would probably get a harsh sentence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maryse is in her cell when Nikki Elms enters.

"Come with me, Maryse." Nikki told her.

"Why?" Maryse asked.

"You'll see." Nikki replied.

Nikki lead Maryse into the boiler room where some of the female prisoners were holding Erika Rivera, the prisoner who tried to beat up Maryse, by her arms.

"Maryse, this bitch has been shooting her mouth off." Nikki told Maryse. "She tried to beat you up as well."

"SHE'S LYING!" Erika screamed.

"What's she been saying?" Maryse asked Nikki.

The minute Nikki told Maryse everything, the French-Canadian beauty decided to teach Erika a lesson.

"You think you can talk badly about my husband and I, do you?" Maryse snapped before slapping Erika in the face.

"I didn't, chica." Erika pleaded. "Honest."

"Let her go." Maryse told the two women who held Erika's arms.

Confused, the women listened to Maryse. Suddenly, Maryse delivered the _French TKO_ on Erika! The female prisoners were shocked, especially Nikki.

"Shit!" Nikki said in amazement. "Where did you learn that?"

"I thought i'd brush up on my wrestling moves." Maryse told her.

"Amazing."

"Come on, let's get outta here." Maryse said.

Maryse and the other female prisoners left an unconscious Erika laying on the boiler room floor.


End file.
